The Protector (Yaoi)
by HollowfiedDemon
Summary: This is a Yaoi oneshot I thought of, and may end up being a full story, if I can think of what else to put into it. Ichigo is fighting to achieve the Final Getsuga Tenshou, but his Bankai spirit will not allow him to obtain it, why? Because he wished to protect something dear to his heart. It is a IchigxTensa primary pairing, others may happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Going to make a oneshot because I am currently in a block with my story. Any suggestions are welcome! **

**This won't be a romantic oneshot, but it will contain a bit of OOC from Tensa and Ichigo. There is going to be a bit of Yaoi, but nothing real raunchy and whatnot.**

**There will also be some strong language, which is why this is rated M.**

**Spoilers, no shit because I am talking about Tensa Zangetsu.**

**Enjoy!**

***does not own Bleach, secretly dying on the inside because of this***

_Music: Tensa Zangetsu Theme_

Two of the same swords clashed under water as Kurosaki Ichigo currently found his position to be on the straight defensive against his Bankai spirit, and he already knew the most probable outcome.

He wasn't going to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshou.

"Kurosaki, I have no intentions on having you learn this ridiculous ability." The teen form of Zangetsu, better know as Tensa Zangetsu, stated as he slashed Ichigo through four more sideways skyscrapers without the slightest effort on his part.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was attempting to recover from the most recent assault from his Zanpaktou spirit.

'D..Dammit.. I won't be able to beat him..I..I don't think it's possible, he knows every move I plan on making..' Ichigo thought before Tensa appeared in front of him, grabbing the orange-haired teen's face and shooting straight up, him in tow, and flinging him like a ragdoll into another building, causing Ichigo to cough more blood into the underwater battle arena.

'And..h-he's so..fast..His strength is even greater than Ulquiorra's.. How.. How How How..Do I make him submit?' Ichigo thought as he was the one to go on the offensive, only to be kicked from behind Tensa from being distracted for a brief moment.

"Wow..Kurosaki, I expected too much from you, I suppose you won't be learning The Final Getsuga after all.. Such a shame." Tensa spoke again as he looked down to where the substitute shinigami crashed into a building below them, he then turned and quickly intercepted said teen's 'surprise attack' without batting an eyelash.

Ichigo, on the other hand, had his eyeballs nearly pop from their sockets.

"Wh..What?" He said allowed as Tensa kicked him back a few feet, putting some distance between the two of them to speak again.

"Kurosaki..Do you honestly think I would fall for that one? You are more predictable than ever, Aizen is starting to look like the clear victor in this war, and you are weak! You are not ready for this kind of move, and you shall /never/ obtain the information in which to have the technique!" He emphasized his words by radiating more reaitsu than earlier, causing Ichigo's body to shake a bit and he subconsciously took one step back.

"But, Zanget..Tensa Zangetsu! What about Karakura Town? What about my friends, my family? What about Soul Society and the possible effect Aizen's win will have on the world!? I need to protect them, and if that means I have to defeat you..then.. THEN I WILL DO IT!" Ichigo charged Tensa again, forcing his Bankai spirit to block the attack to avoid being sliced in two pieces diagonally. The clash caused a shockwave to spread out throughout Ichigo's inner world, making the immediate sky scrapers to crumble to the, even murkier, depths of the water below.

After what seemed like two minutes of Ichigo having the upper hand, Tensa spun, successfully landing a kick to the other's chest, sending him flying while winding him immensely. He crashed into another building, but didn't go all the way through because of the distance he traveled in which to end up in this position.

"Well Kurosaki, frankly I don't give a damn about any of them. Your friends..they will die, as well as your family and Soul Society! So wanting to protect them is utterly useless, and honestly, you are a dumbass to believe you would even be able to defeat Aizen with the rate you are getting stomped by me. Even with that bastard scum Hollow of yours!" Tensa used shunpo to appear in front of the worried teen before punching into the center of his chest, resulting in Ichigo spitting out blood and his eyes buldged out.

'What..is he..d..doing?' Ichigo thought as he saw a white liquid being pulled, from what felt like, his very soul itself.

"This is the wretch..that has been..the problem all along.." Tensa said as he struggled to pull more of the substance from the chest of his master, causing said being to yell out in agony as more blood spilled on the building they were standing on.

A thud was heard after more splatters, and a being, clad in all white, began to form from the same color substance that was pulled out of Ichigo's chest.

'Wh..Who is that? Is that.. Is THAT?' Ichigo thought, but was cut off as a familiar, water-toned voice began to giggle, then proceeded to cackle softly as it stood to match Ichigo's height exactly.

"Whatsa matter, King?" The voice spoke louder, causing Ichigo's eyes to remain wide as he anticipated on being shocked to his very core yet again. The being switched his inverted-color replica of Tensa Zangetsu to his left hand.

"Don'tcha.." The all-white being started as he pulled the Devil-like mask from his face, revealing himself to be the identical being of the orange-haired Substiitue Shinigmai.

"Rememah me?" The hollow asked in a toying manner as he let the mask sit on top of his head.

"Wh..Tensa, how is this possible? How is he here? Why is he so strong now, and why..does he look..like that?" Ichigo turned to a disgusted-looking Tensa as said spirit was glaring cold death daggers at the new entity that was pulled onto the battle field. He was going to respond when the hollow smirked and answered the question for him.

"Looky 'ere, King's all confused an' flustered, jus' like I said he'd be!" The all white version of Ichigo stated as he stuck the inverted colors of Tensa Zangetsu into the building they currently stood on, making it split apart a it and break off into the water around them.

"Also, ta answer 'nother one of yer questions, I got dis look after ya lemme evolve again, which also gave me dis badass new powah yer too scared ta use!" The hollow taunted as he motioned to his new wardrobe, making Ichigo look him up and down. Needless to say, his hollow looked downright terrifying, but for some reason he couldn't grasp around the fact that he had this much hidden power that he never used, only because he didn't want the hollow to get closer to taking over his body for good. Even though he showed no compassion or really even liked the being that wanted to take over his soul, Ichigo found himself still enjoyed seeing him through the Vizard mask he would always summon over his face when he would fight. The hollow would taunt Ichigo, calling him a "pussy fer needin' tah use mah fuckin' power all da damn time", and he would argue back. He also found himself enjoying their talks and how the hollow secretly helped him boost his instincts. He never named the hollow, because he didn't want said being to think he was a pushover and could be manipulated easily, but figured calling him "Ogichi" since he was the backwards version of himself.

"But..you.." Ichigo stopped as Tensa moved his Zanpaktou to his neck, still glaring at the hollow, if looks could kill, the hollow's head would have exploded, and his body would have been twisted and contorted into various ways before being completely dismembered. He felt the orange-haired teen's eyes on him, but he didn't falter in the slightest, as he wanted to assort his dominance over the three beings that were all paused for a moment..

"You know, you shouldn't ignore who you are 'still' fighting, Kurosaki Ichigo.. After all, I just took away the one power you had over me, yet you still proceed to act so damn careless.." Tensa stated as he quickly made eye contact with the, now scared shitless, substitute shinigami.

"Anyways, worthless Hollow Ichigo, I came here to get your help, Kurosaki wants to learn the ways of the final Getsuga, but he doesn't know the cost.." Ogichi's eyes narrowed as they settled themselves back onto Ichigo's helpless form.

"Yer serious 'bout dat? Geez, yer more dumb than I thought.." The all white being's voice became a bit lower as he picked up his all white Zanpaktou.

"Well, shall we?" Ogichi stated as he faced the tip of the blade to his chest, right where his heart would be, Tensa nodded and vanished, standing beside the hollow and mirrored his movements.

"What are you two do..." Ichigo stopped mid sentence as the two of them began to vanish, only to reveal Tensa with white skin, his eyes were still as blue as Sapphire, but the scleras were now black. His previously onyx black hair was replaced by white as it settled a little longer than normal, and he now had a black mask fragment that covered up his forehead and the majority of the top of his head. Two devil horns protruded from the top of his fragment as Ichigo, much like with Aizen, could no longer feel the reaitsu that used to be a part of the two separate beings, before becoming into one. The sword also looked a little different as well, the blade was gone, but it had, what looked like, black flames coming from the black diamond-shape that was attached to the black hilt, and the chain was also gone.

"Now, Ichigo, I am terribly sorry, but you were lied to when 'Zangetsu', when I told you that I was your Zanpaktou spirit.." The combined voices of Tensa's and Ogichi's were replaced by old man Zangetsu's, causing Ichigo to stand up in utter shock.

"Your hollow, he was supposed to take over the night the Grand Fisher came for you, but Urahara was able to contact your Mother, he told her to give you..this.." As he said that, a necklace that was silver and shining appeared from nowhere, and it had a symbol identical to 10th Divisions insignia, only there were four Sapphires on each of the corners.

"I was told...that was the..last present she wanted to give me.." Ichigo's voice trailed off as Zangetsu's was beginning to speak again.

"Yes, this is the symbol of 10th Division, your father, Isshin Shiba, or also known as Isshin Kurosaki's old division. This was to ensure you wouldn't have a hollow-type Zanpaktou, to ensure you wouldn't have me.. Mugetsu.." The newly Mugetsu, still having the booming voice that was identical to Zangetsu's, stated as Ichigo took a hold of the necklace.

"But, why are you here now? I mean, I have only been a Shinigami for a few months, so why was I not given the Zanpaktou I was meant to have?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Tensa made himself known in front of Mugetsu, standing a few inches shorter than the other two beings.

"Because he is who your Zanpaktou truly is, I, on the other hand, am a representation of your Quincy powers. Since you never really died it wasn't necessary for you to have your Zanpaktou, so I decided to be that, for the sake of your Mother. The powers meant to be passed down to you in order to continue your duty as a Quincy, but I shall soon fade away, as you already made your choice to be a Shinigami." Tensa smiled as he walked closer to Ichigo, who just stared at him like he had two different heads.

"Earlier I said I didn't give a damn about what you wanted to protect..Didn't I?" Tensa asked as he put a hand on Ichigo's chest, making the teen nod in response to the question.

"Would you like to know what I really wanted to protect..Ichigo?" Tensa looked up at the, slightly widened brown eyes of his previous wielder, bringing his face closer to the taller male's.

"What I wanted to protect..was you, Ichigo.." Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt soft lips connect to his own, only to have his eyes shut and deepen their embrace.

A few moments passed and Tensa began to speak again.

"I wanted to keep you safe from losing your sanity and will to protect, that is why I had to be here all this time to ensure you wouldn't lose to your hollow self, and why now I had to fuse with your evolved hollow, so that I could give you the power that your real Zanpaktou, Mugetsu, could give to you.." His voice trailed off as Ichigo began to speak, albeit rather difficultly because he just kissed a guy for the first time, and he was slightly red as a Strawberry, which just made Tensa smirk and let out a light chuckle at his previous master's actions.

"B..But why? go through th..the trouble?" Ichigo managed to spit out into a question.

"Because..That is what your Mother wanted, she didn't know if you would still want to be 'The Protector' you were truly named for if you had a Hollow Zanpaktou, but now..I am pretty sure you can handle things from here.." Tensa stated as he began to fade.

"W..Wait, Tensa! Where are you going?" Ichigo found his heart clenching slightly as tears began to build up in his eyes, he felt as if he was losing someone close to him yet again, and like before, he couldn't do a thing to stop it..

"I am no longer your Zanpaktou, Ichigo, but do not worry.. You will see me again. Even though I am part of a nearly extinct race, I still need to make sure that I can help pass the powers of a pure Quincy to others." He smiled as he kissed the, still very red faced, substitute shinigami again before vanishing, leaving Ichigo smiling a bit.

"Goodbye..Tensa.." He looked down from where his previous Bankai spirit was.

_Music Fades_

"Well then, Ichigo Kurosaki.. Now that you were kept up to speed, I do believe it is time for me to tell you something. Had you merely accepted my blade, not knowing who I was at all like a moron, you would have lost your Soul Reaper powers for good when you tried to use the technique I was named for, with no way available to regain them. However, you know now, and you know my name, but I want you to call my Bankai when you face Aizen.. So that he will know what he is truly up against when the world's first Hollow-type Zanpaktou is released from its confines. Your Zanpaktou will have the original look of it's former Bankai, only the chain will now wrap itself around your upper arm as a black gauntlet will form on your forearm." Mugetsu stated as he tossed the blade to Ichigo, disappear simultaneously as the orange-haired teen found himself waking up back in the Dangai, his father unconscious as he tried protecting his son from any outside intrusions. The substitute picked up his father as he used a Sonido to vanish in front of where Aizen stood above a dying Gin and Rangiku crying her eyes out above said ex captain, who immediately began looking at the teen as he set his father down on the concrete next to a barely conscious Urahara and a wide-eyed Yoruichi.

'He looks so..different..' The two thought at the same time as Ichigo told all of his friends to stay put before turning towards Aizen.

"Aizen.. Let's take this somewhere else, for I have no intentions on anyone getting hurt around here from our fight." Ichigo said as he looked at the, now smirking, traitor of Soul Society.

"A noble request, but your worry is not necessary whatsoever. You see, you have failed to evolve, and I even no longer sense any reaistu from you at all. Even if you were to be suppressing it, it wouldn't be completely gone, you have failed to evolve, and I am very disappointed. The one chance I gave you to save everyone here you blew it away, and for what?" Aizen looked Ichigo up and down and smirked.

"You only managed to alter your physical appearance lightly, but even that doesn't change the fact that this is going to end completely in my favor." As Aizen began to ramble on about how he is what true transcendence is, Gin was also looking at Ichigo through slightly opened eyes.

'No..yer different, Kuro..saki.. Ya ain't lookin' scared none..even against Ai..zen's scary reiatsu...but since I can't..really tell what yer really capable of..You at least have the look..of a strong man.. So I guess..now..I can go..knowin' it'll be okay..'

"Good luck..Kuro..saki.." Gin whispered as he caught the attention of Rangiku, Aizen, and Ichigo even opened his eyelids a bit, nodding as Rangiku did her best to start healing the dying ex Captain's wounds, she then took him and vanished away to get Orihime Inoue to restore his wounds completely.

"Hmm, he always did have a substantial amount of fight in hi..!" Aizen was caught off as Ichigo grabbed him by the throat and tore open a Garanta with Aizen choking from the force being used on his windpipe, and then used a sonido to transport them both into the very pit of the Menos Forest.

'Im..possible' was all Aizen could think before being thrown down to the sands of Hueco Mundo, causing velocity rings to emerge from where he was thrown to show just how powerful Ichigo had become. Said orange-haired teen landed on the sands a few yards away from where the traitorous ex captain kneeled, who was currently holding his throat as he began getting oxygen back into his lungs, looking up at Ichigo as if the boy had just died, went to Hell, and came back with the Devil's skull as his pendant.

"This should be far enough, since I do not sense anyone who could be harmed anywhere near were we are currently, now I won't have to worry about you using them as a weapon to me." Ichigo said with a serious look that seemed to be permanently etched on his features. He raised a brow as he heard no response from Aizen, only watched his movements as the traitor continued studying him, as if not truly believing he was truly Ichigo.

"Well well, Kurosaki Ichigo, I must say I am impressed, though I am not sure as to how you did it, but I know the reason why I can no longer sense your reiatsu. You didn't lose it at all, you just simply discarded it, and in return you managed to enhance all your physical attributes: your speed, throwing strength, and so on. You must have realized you could no longer defeat me in reiatsu alone, so you made your physical strength to match mine, but I am afraid this changes nothing, as I am still so much stronger than you can even imagine." Aizen finished his little monologue and charged at Ichigo, who just lifted his blade as it collided with the butterfly-looking traitor. Their swords clashed and Ichigo decided to stay on the defensive, but he was not being pushed back, no he was merely waiting for some moments to show Aizen how truly wrong he was about Ichigo.

Slash after slash their blades collided with one another, sending out shockwaves as the force from their exchanges were causing Hueco Mundo to shake violently. Ichigo now bore a look of disinterest as Aizen began to speak again.

"It's so interesting how much our Zanpaktou look alike, both have connected themselves to our arms as their final stages. However I noticed something in our last exchange, that I could crush your Zanpaktou in one swing of my own." Aizen finished his statement by swinging his sword with as much power as he could muster, wanting to prove that he was right. Ichigo saw the attack coming and internally smiled deviously as he reached forward and grabbed Aizen's Zanpaktou, causing the traitorous ex captain's eyes to nearly bulge out of his head.

_Music: Stand Up, Be Strong_

'Im..possible.. He..caught it? I could understand if he just dodged it, but..he..he caught my sword!' Aizen thought as he put a bit of distance between the two, and he began shouting the strongest Hado that he had in his arsenal.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling Queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the soil and know your own powerlessness!" As each word Aizen spoke, black walls of pure reiatsu began to surround themselves around Ichigo, however he remained unfazed as Aizen finished his incantation.

"Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi!" Aizen stated as he looked up at the giant Black Coffin, letting a smirk creep onto his features, realizing that his victory was in his grasp.

"I was impressed, Kurosaki Ichigo, for you had me going there for a moment. I must say you did manage to match, or began surpassing my physical strength no doubt, which is highly admirable from someone who could barely defeat my Cuarto Espada. However, you failed to realize that I am what transcendence truly is. with the Hougyoku at my disposal, it will do whatever my will wishes for!" Aizen began to laugh maniacally laughing, only for him to abruptly stop as he saw his Hado break apart and vanish into thin air like glass.

_Music stops_

'Wh..What? Impossible, that was a level 90 Hado...There's no way..unless..UNLESS!' Aizen's face was now contorted with absolutely anger and hatred towards the orange-haired teen.

"Well well, Aizen." Ichigo started to walk towards the butterfly-looking ex captain, the sands underneath his bare feet forming small craters as he advanced to Aizen.

"And here I thought you would have some kind of witty remark or try something secretive. Well, I should let you know what I just found out, and maybe this will turn out to be true. I also noticed something, that comment of yours about not being to sense to reiatsu any longer, and I bring this up because I didn't discard it." Ichigo sliced upwards from Aizens right hip to his left shoulder, causing a substantial amount to splatter from the wound.

_Music: Chokkaku (extended theme)_

Aizen teleported a few yards from his last position as he starts looking around the immediate area.

'Where is he?...' Aizen thought as he quickly turned as he saw Ichigo began to speak behind him.

"After I accepted my real Zanpaktou, Mugetsu, I finally learned why I wasn't given the real thing to begin with. He would have corrupted me, and made the entirety of the world at a chaotic imbalance." Ichigo held the tip of his sword forward, his left hand making its way to grip his right forearm as he got in his Bankai stance. His face was in a determined stare as he eyed Aizen, who's eyes stayed wide as black and cyan-looking flames began to swirl around the substitute shinigami's form. Soon the flames of pure reiatsu darkened the sky black as they covered his entire form, moments later the flames exploded, making Aizen shield his eyes. He kept a few of his fingers apart to see what was happening to the orange-haired teen, the explosion of flames dispersing to reveal his new form.

"Ban..kai.. Jigoku no Panissha Mugetsu. (Punisher of Hell Mugetsu)" Ichigo whispered as the flames made up his new blade, identical to the one he caught when his real Zanpaktou spirit threw it at him. His white hair was now to his lower back, his bangs just passing his blue on black sclera eyes. He had a bone structure covering his face like that of an Arrancar, which went all the way down to his mid abdomen and covered both of his forearms like gauntlets, which were connected to his sword, and his shinigami robes covered his privates to his knees. His appearance is that similar to an Egyptian God, and his nails on his hands and feet were black and sharpened to a point.

"What is this, Kurosaki Ichigo? You have entered your Bankai, but you still do not have reiatsu, what game are you playing?" Aizen glared at the new appearance of the teen, who merely raised his Zanpaktou and whispered the words that would put Aizen in his rightful place, in the fiery depths of the Underworld themselves.

"Saberasu ni Kare o Yashinau..(Feed Him to Cerberus)" Black chains covered in flames began latching onto Aizen's limbs and around his torso before he even knew what was going on to him. A fiery gate erupted from the ground behind the ex captain, who was desperately trying to get into his resurreccion form, and the chains were pushing, as well as pulling, him towards a large obsidian dog with three heads. The beast had six red eyes with no irises and were barking and snarling loudly at Aizen, who now had his all white eyes widen in an emotion he never thought he would feel after becoming a transcendent.

Fear..that is what he felt for the first time in centuries, and he was losing his thrive to fight as one of his arms was bitten out of the socket by one of the tri-headed dog.

'This isn't possible..I have transcended both Shinigami and Hollow alike, how can this mere Ryoka be so much stronger than me with no reiatsu, when I had to restrain my own so much just to allow people to be crushed by my strength. I transcended EVERYO-...unless..'

"UNLESS YOU HAVE BECOME THE TRUE TRANSCENDED ONE?" Aizen asked aloud as he was begging to get ripped to shred by Cerberus, then the gates of Hell sealed themselves back to where they were originally.

Ichigo stayed in his Bankai state as he sonido'd to a location where he picked up a familiar reiatsu level, one that belonged to an Arrancar.

"Kuro..saki..You..ba..stard.." Grimmjow spoke as he stabbed his Zanpaktou into the ground to keep himself barely upright at the sight of the man who spared his life, even healed him by giving him some of his reiatsu to stabilize his wounds after Nnoitra Jiruga blindsided him with his scythe. Why the substitute shinigami did this for him was beyond his understanding, but deep down, he really appreciated it and he knew he would owe Kurosaki, a lot.

"Yes, Grimmjow, I know. However everyone's problem is now gone, Aizen is dead." Grimmjow dropped to both knees and stared wide-eyed at the words that were just spoken to him.

'Just like that? Che, Kurosaki..'

"YOU DICK!" Grimmjow charged the white head blindly but his sword broke in two as it came in contact with Ichigo's skin, making the Sexta Espada trip and fall, due to his inability to pay attention that one of his feet were in front of the other. Ichigo offered his hand to help stabilize the, now unarmed, Grimmjow to his feet, however his hand was swatted away, slight tears of anger welling up in the eyes of the bluenette.

"I was going to kill him, but ya had tah go and fuck it up, right Kurosaki? Had tah be the fuckin' hero of the world! Well listen, I don't give a damn what ya do tah me now, because I will try killin' ya again and again until I get it right! I am the fuckin' King, Kurosaki Ichigo! I am the Ki-"

"Oh, Grimmy-Kitty, what did I tell you about getting all fussy, and here I was bringing you some fresh water to help you relax." A sweet female's voice stopped Grimmjow form trying to get up and fire a cero, that possible would have just killed the Sexta, and sit back as he looked up to the adult form of a former Tercera Espada, Neliel.

"Well, I coulda killed Aizen if I wanted tah.." Grimmjow mumbled angrily as the green-haired Arrancar handed him the jug of water, and then faced Ichigo's direction.

"Yes, yes, I know Grimmy. Now, are you really, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Nel asked the blue and black-eyed male in front of them, who nodded and started to allow his mask fragment disappear a bit.

"Yeah, Nel..It's me, and how did you-" Ichigo found himself being choked in Neliel's chest as she tackle hugged him, crying hysteric tears of joy as she swung him side to side, causing Grimmjow to look at the two and sweat drop a bit.

"Lucky prick.." Grimmjow whispered as he went to drinking his water and trying to focus on healing himself.

"ITSYGO! NEL MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" Nel screamed as she pulls Ichigo from her large bust, which made the substitute shinigami blush madly as he cleared his throat.

"Well, I came to see how he was and to tell him that Aizen is finished, and have the word of the remaining Espada that they would not attack the human world or Souk Society. Because if you all choose to stay neutral, I can guarantee a mutual agreement from the Gotei Thirteen that there will not be any hostility from their part.."

"Oh, is that so, Nino?" An awake Starrk spoke quietly as he advanced toward the three currently discussing, with Lilynette walking beside him, a bit taller than before.

"Ah, La Primera, correct? And I can guarantee that no one here will be harmed." Ichigo said calmly until he saw all the Espada, save for Zomari, Yammy, Barragan, and Nnoitra, who all just looked at Ichigo indifferently.

"Yes, and if what you say is true, Nino, then I can tell you that we shall cause no harm towards you or your friends and family." Starrk smiled slightly as the Espada remaining nodded toward the white-haired shinigami.

"Well, I..I am not sure how all of you are still alive, but I can guess that-"

"Why, did you think that Urahara Kiskue was the only one able to make replicas of people? No no, I have developed a technique that enables one's reiatsu level to be transferred into a body similar to a Gigai, but it is more effective and it is almost like the real thing when you fight against it." The Octava Espada interrupted as he smirked at Ichigo and flashed him a wink, causing said teen to shudder.

"Well you two must get acquainted and show each other the knowledge you are capable of, so that this way he'll leave me the Hell alone.." Ichigo replied as he opened a Garganta, saying his farewells before going back to Soul Society, dropping his Bankai during his walk through the black void and into the meeting room of the Gotei Thirteen.

**Fabulous Time Skip Music!**

Ichigo sat on a chair in his room a month and three days after the defeat of Soskue Aizen, and his suggestion on a mutual understanding between the Espada and Soul Society went through perfectly. Which made Ichigo smile as he participated in the Winter War Celebration, which he just so happened to be the guest of honor for, which had him be he center of attention from all the women, and some men, in attendance.

"Ichigo, my son, how are you doing on this fine afternoon?" Isshin asked as he calmly walked into the room, standing behind his son and placed both of his hands on the former substitute's shoulders, like how "normal fathers do" as he would call it.

"I'm alright, just nice to have a day without paperwork for once, Momo has requested I also take a few weeks off as no real threats have made themselves apparent in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo as of lately." Ichigo replied as he looked at his 5th Division's Captain Haori hanging on his closet door. He was asked by the Captain Commander, before resigning his position to Kyoraku Shunsui, to join the Gotei Thirteen as the commander, which Ichigo declined and said for the former 8th Divison Captain to take the position. This made Yamamoto leave to join squad Zero, and Renji Abarai took Kyoraku's place, and Ikkaku took the place of the former 3rd Division Captain, who decided to remain with the Espada to torment them more often. Gin would often visit the Soul Society to check up on his former Lieutenant, Izuru Kira, and his current betrothed, Matsumoto Rangiku, and he even had homes in both areas to keep balance if it needed to be.

"Well, my son, I am proud of you, however that is not the reason I am here as of right now. There was a boy at the front door by the name of Tensa? He said he wanted to see you, so I invited him inside and he's.."

"Hello, Ichigo" Tensa walked into the room of the surprised 5th Division Captain.

"..coming up. the.. stairs.. heh.. You two talk and catch up and I'll take Yuzu and Karin to the park for a bit, and pick up some dinner." Isshin stated as he quickly exited the room, nearly avoiding the shoe that was meant for the back of his head.

"Stupid goat face.." Ichigo glared at the doorway his father just exited from as Tensa stepped closer.

"How are you, Ichigo?" The former Bankai spirit asked as he sat on Ichigo's bed, his attire different from before. His hair was still long and black, and his eyes were still as blue as ever, but he wasn't in robes any longer, he wore a black halfway-zipped jacket with a dark gray shirt underneath, which matched the straight jeans he was wearing, and his shoes were black and flat, not giving his height a change whatsoever.

"I'm alright, Aizen's dead, Soul Society and the Espada are now friends, and I'm a captain...and you?" Ichigo replied as he looked at Tensa, but when their eyes met, he would look away.

"Only a captain, eh? I thought you'd choose to lead them, Ichigo. And I suppose I am doing well, other than being in love with someone I am supposed to be eternal enemies with." Tensa smiled as he got Ichigo to look into his eyes again, causing the orange-haired teen to blush slightly before removing Tensa's hand and holding it with his own.

"Well, I didn't want to seem like an asshole, and Momo looked really upset because Aizen betrayed her most of all, but she and Toshiro are togeth..wait.. in love?" Ichigo stopped his talk of the two who shared a close bond to one another as his previous Bankai's words hit him.

'He..loves me?' Ichigo thought to himself.

'_Course he does, he fuckin' kissed ya! Dumbass' _Mugetsu said to answer Ichigo's question that wasn't directed to anyone, causing said teen to shake his head and look at Tensa again.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Tensa put his index finger to Ichigo's lips before the teen could respond.

"Then let me prove it again..." The previous bankai spirit leaned forward and pressed his lips towards Ichigo's, who didn't hesitate to deepen their embrace by leaning into the other until their chests met and Tensa was laying on his back with Ichigo on top of him on the orange-haired Captain's bed.

The continued their kissing for a few more seconds before they realized that they needed to breathe, and they pulled away, gasping for air as if they both swam 20 miles.

"I l..love you..too, Tensa.." Ichigo said as a pink tint was permanent on both of the teens' faces. Tensa cupped Ichigo's cheek with his left hand and kissed his cheek again.

"I will always love you, and I will still protect you no matter what..Ichigo Kurosaki." The black-haired male smiled as he pulled the 5th Division Captain into another embrace that they were in as they both peacefully drifted off into sleep.

_Music: Second Bleach ED Thank You!_

**And that's all folks! Thank you very much for reading my first Yaoi Oneshot! I don't know if I could begin to think of how to continue this, so it shall say 'unfinished' if I decide to continue this into a real story, but for now, this is it!**

**I know I haven't been updating really anything, but that's because I can't think of stuff to write, and when I do, I am normally at school or work.**

**I will try to update more! So until then, bye bye!**

**I don't own Bleach, wish I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweetness, chapter two is now out, let's go!**

**This chapter might not be as long as the original oneshot, but it'll still be just as pleasant to read! WARNING: THERE IS A BIT OF SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ANY BEFORE IN THE PAST, SO IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE MALEXMALE INTEREACTION, PLEASE SKIP IT!**

Ichigo Kurosaki, high school graduate, substitute soul reaper Captain, and currently trying to keep himself awake during the Captains meeting.. Although he wasn't the only one, their Commander himself, Kyoraku Shunsui, was nodding off at the front of the room.. The usual banter was between Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuroshitchi Mayuri, and the Commander's second was trying to keep the peace before smacking her lazy leader upside the head..

"Soutaichou Kyoraku, either you get your Captains in order or I'll break my foot off in your hind!" Nanao said, pulling the half asleep brunette by his ear..

"Ow ow ow! Okay okay.. S-Sorry Nanao.." Kyoraku said as he clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of all the Captains that were around the room, Toshiro even lowered his blade from the twelfth division Captain's throat, the latter of the two chuckling before patting the young Captain on the head..

"Mayuri taichou, please refrain from making Hitsugaya taichou wanting to freeze the entire Soul Society just to rid himself of your presence.." Ukitake said, the white-haired Captain was enjoying his new health thanks to the fourth division's Taichou Unohana Retsu having enough time on her hands to properly restore his body to its previous healthy state, earning his eternal gratitude for her selfless deed.

"Oh fine.. Can we please get on with the meeting, then? I have some experiments I need to attend to, Kami knows what will happen if they're left alone too long.." The blue-haired scientist said to the commander before taking a seat calmly, as did the other Captains who were standing at the time, including the Soutaichou.

"Nanao has brought to my attention of something new happening outside of the Soul Society, pertaining to the Quincy mostly." The brunette spoke to his fellow Captains, gaining all their attention excluding Kenpachi, the large man having very little interest as apposed to the orange-haired Ichigo and the mad scientist Captain. Their reasons for their interests were very different of course, Mayuri saw this as an opportunity to experiment, while Ichigo thought it was referring to his recent boyfriend, Tensa Zangetsu.

The two had been dating since after the smaller male confessed his feelings of love to the young Shinigami Captain, the younger was obviously stunned but accepted and returned the feeling with strong passion, stronger than his own passion for fighting that is. They had only been dating a short seven months, but the two agreed that they couldn't be happier, sure they were busy, Ichigo had his duties as a Captain while Tensa had his obligation to protect various towns from hollows besides Karakura. Now don't think they never saw each other, they just felt it would be a good idea to not be in each others hair every minute of the day, Ichigo using a sappy "absence makes the heart grown fonder," which Tensa had absolutely adored before leaving the teen's house the same day he had said that.

"Kurosaki Taichou, are you with us?" Nanao asked, causing all the Captains in the room to turn at their fifth division leader, who just nodded his head with a darkening blush before being retold what they were just discussing.

"As I was saying, despite their low numbers, there have been reports of seeing beings clad in white that weren't captain-ranked Shinigami, or Shinigami at all. Now the Espada is the next best choice, but they have agreed to a truce with the Sereitei under the terms that were established, thanks to you, Ichigo. The only next assumption would be the Quincy, since we all know that Ishida Uryu's attire matches that description to a tee, but he was not the one described in what was reported in." Kyoraku said, breaking his usual tired look with a more serious one, his eyes scanned his Captains for anything they might have to add, but he was given no response.

"I could go there and keep an eye on things, even stay at the Kurosaki residence as my home base.." Mayuri said with a snicker, causing a certain captain to immediately face fault from the suggestion..

"Hell no! Why would I ever let your crazy ass in my house?! It's bad enough my Dad's a nut, I don't need you running tests on us while we're sleeping! No way! Not happening!" The fifth division Captain exclaimed as he slammed his white-knuckled fist down on the table, which was directed at the blue-haired nutty scientist's antics, who simply chuckled at the retort he was given while twirling his long middle finger nail in a clockwise direction.

"Kurostchi Taichou, please explain to us why you want to reside in the house of Kurosaki Taichou?" Nanao asked to distract the bickering from affecting the other Captains in the room, which was successful as the others just watched the three interact with one another, interested as to how the events would play out, the fifth division's Taichou famous for his strength increase when he would get angered at something.

"Well.. Since I /am/ the only one with experience of every species in existence, and I am sure if there are any complications from such a primitive species, I will be able to handle it with no issue whatsoever." Mayuri replied with his signature smirk 'painted' on his face, his bright gold teeth shinning under the bright light. Ichigo was slowly releasing his restraints on his spiritual pressure, which made Kenpachi smirk wider than the one the twelfth division Captain had.

"Yeah and did you forget that my mother and one of my closest friends are both Quincy, you psychotic bastard?! So no, there's no way you'll /ever/ have access to my house, Mayuri!" Ichigo shouted, his pressure bringing most of the room to their knees as the black, blue, and white rain the fifth Captain called his spiritual pressure was coming down on all those in the room. He seemed to come to his senses once he noticed all in the room struggling to breathe, including the Soutaichou as well, so he slowed his breath down and managed to get calm.

"S-Sorry.. I hope you take that as a good enough answer to letting that.. from entering my home, am I right?" Ichigo asked as he waited for everything to get themselves back to a stable breathing pattern, and for them to get into their seats, all looking at the boy standing as if he had died, gone to Hell, and came back out wearing the Devil's head as a pendant.

"Kurosaki Taichou, despite the fact that was a careless display of your Reiatsu out of anger, you have every right to decline Kurostchi Taichou from entering your residence. I shall ask you if you oppose to having harbor any other Shinigami residing in your home to help us with the investigation?" Nanao said, acting as the voice for Kyoraku as he was still trying to gain his composure from the whole scene that occurred while he was sleeping. Ichigo shook his head as a response, so it was apparent that there were very few he would let actually in his home, the other Captains and Lieutenants that couldn't fit within his house would be at the Urahara shoten, Mayuri obviously refused the offer to stay with the ex Shinigami Captain, saying he had better things to do with his time.

"Whoever you wish to assign to reside with me until you figure what's been happening that's fine, just not anyone will be more obsessed with making my life Hell instead of doing their damn job.." Ichigo said with a huff before sitting down, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he continued to just drift off as the meeting was nearing it's end. Toshiro nearly bit off Ukitake's finger when he kept trying to feed him sweets, which made the other Captains laugh a bit, minus the ones that kept their serious nature in check.

"Very well, Ichigo. Well, this meeting is over for the time being.. Captains please go back to your homes, any additional information shall be sent by Hell Butterlfies." Kyoraku stated with a drowsy smile as he stood, tapping a cane to the floor to dismiss those in attendance before walking off on his own, with Nanao right behind him.

Ichigo flash-stepped to the nearest Senkaimon outside of the first division meeting house, flashing through the other side and into Karakura Town. The orangette sighed happily as he quickly got into his room from the high up window and hung his captain's haori on his closet door, but a noise caused him to draw his zanpatkou, but his wrist was grabbed and he was knocked into the wall behind him just quiet enough to keep everyone else in the house asleep.

"Calm down, Ichi, it's just me.." A familiar voice filled the young teen's ears as a white hood was lifted and he was greeted by the familiar face of Tensa, only thing different was his attire. Instead of the dark jacket, jeans, and plain shoes, he was dressed in a hooded version of Uryu's outfit, only his cross necklace was a dark red and black instead of the usual white and blue. The Quincy's blue eyes softened after he let go of his boyfriend's wrist, the orangette's hand just dropped his sword back into the scabbard.

"Tensa.. hmm.." Ichigo smiled and pulled the brunette into a close embrace, his arms wrapping around the Quincy's waist as the shorter male wrapped his around the Shinigami Captain''s neck. The two pulled slightly apart only to rejoin at the lips as they held each other tightly for a few moments, they then slowly walked to and fell on Ichigo's bed, said teen was on top as they resumed their make out session until they heard some footsteps heading for the room. They pulled apart from each just in time to watch Isshin kick through the door like in a kung fu movie and head straight for the Quincy boy, who caught the kick in the air and threw him face first into the wall on their right.

"Good evening, Mister Goat-face.. It's great to see you again, how are the twins, Yuzu and Karin?" Tensa said with a smile above the crying yells for Misaki and with the racket the girls were causing by yelling above their father, Karin arguing with him while Yuzu was calming him down above her sisters voice and talking to her older brother and his boyfriend about there days.

"Hey, how about we go downstairs? You two must be starving after such a long day, right Ichi-nii? Tensa-nii?" Yuzu asked, her adorable smile was in place when she asked, making the two teens nod in agreement. Not like they would ever say no to the smaller twin, but her smile just made it even more impossible.

"Sure thing, Yuzu.. I just need to grab a shower and then I'll be down." Ichigo said, shrugging out of his robes to leave himself in a white tanktop and red gym shorts. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a towel, wash cloth, and a pair of pajama pants to sleep in. The other three Kurosaki family members went downstairs, Karin pulling their father by his ankle while he clawed at the carpet to get to his poster, and Yuzu was trying to calm the two down with soft coos. The Quincy boy waved them down and when they were out of sight he smirked and threw his jacket on top of Ichigo's head, taking his towel from him and heading into the bathroom.

"I'll see you in there..Ichi.." He said, leaving the room before the Shinigami Captain could see the retreating male. He scoffed and grabbed another towel form his closet and then got some sleepwear for himself and his boyfriend, walking in just as said male was undressing, causing him to blush brightly as he looked him up and down.

"U..Uhm.. I got y-you some clothes, T..Tensa.." He managed to get out, causing the other to turn around and smile at his boyfriend's nervousness, lightly pulling the Orangette by his tank top to stand right in front of him. The Captain's blush certainly didn't fade as he was stripped by his boyfriend, the two now fully naked within only a few seconds before the Quincy started the shower.

"I think it's warm enough.. Would you like to check it first?" He asked with a bit of a glint in his sapphire eyes, which scanned the other nude teen in the bathroom with him. The response he was given was a slight nod before he reached out and allowed the water run through his fingers, a hum was the response before he allowed the shorter brunette male to enter before him, the curtain was then closed after both of the boys were inside. They wasted no time into washing their hair and the rest of their bodies before just standing in the relaxing hot liquid massage they were both receiving.

The Quincy boy seemed to be the more confident one at the moment and began running his hands up and down the orangette's chest and abdomen, the initial touch startling him into the wall and his face began to get red all over again.

"You pull that look off rather well, Ichi.." Tensa said to his boyfriend lightly before kneeling down in front of him, gripping a particularly stiff muscle on the Shinigami Captain.

"Ah- T.. Tensa! Wh-What are you.. D..Doing!?" He sputtered out as water was beginning to cover his lips, as was saliva at the hot scene of his boyfriend in front of his crotch, hair wet, dark tint in his blue eyes, and two firm hands gripped around his throbbing member. The two never really went too far when it came to the whole sexual world that came with relationships, but that doesn't mean they both haven't wanted to. They were both in their teen years after all, and they had their hormones to blame for that too.

"Ichi-nii, is Tensa-nii in there with you?" Yuzu yelled from outside the door, causing her older brother to jump up in fright. Tensa seemed to let out a light chuckle while watching his boyfriend have a mini heart attack, but he rested one of his hands on the Shinigami Captain's shoulder to calm him down.

"Y..Yes, Yuzu.. We were j-just conserving water by taking a shower together, sorry, but we'll be down for dinner soon!" He called out as Tensa took his place back on both of his knees, the orangette's hard-on still a problem the Quincy had full intentions on solving himself. He then took the length in both of his palms again, gently stroking up and down the smooth, hard skin that was his boyfriend's shaft.

"Okay, be sure to hurry up, you two!" The young twin shouted again before skipping down the stairs, the sounds of frantic cries and dishes breaking indicated that Isshin and Karin were at it again with him being her personal punching bag. Ichigo decided to keep his attention on his boyfriend, carefully watching his movements so that he may keep them in mind for the rest of his life as the hottest thing he's ever seen before. The mentioned boy currently getting a taste for the meaty popsicle in front of him, lightly running his tongue up and down the bottom, then running it around the sensitive tip, causing the Captain to twitch violently from such a foreign feeling in his crotch region.

"T..Tensa.. mmm! W-Wait, I.. I think I'm going to..!" He attempted to warn his boyfriend before a few streams began to jet out from his head, blasting on the far wall twice before they began to get less violent, but it still covered the Quincy's hair, face and chest with the white, sticky substance. After regaining some composure, and from no longer seeing white dots, the Shinigami Captain began rinsing off the spunk from his boyfriend, who seemed to further tease the boy by licking what the other didn't get off of him, savoring the taste of the other's release as if it were a sweet candy.

"Mmm, you taste good, Ichi-berry.. I think that should be your new little nickname from now on.." The blue-eyed male said with a smirk before turning off the water, pinning his boyfriend to the shower wall to grab his towel off the hook and drying himself off. Ichigo was still panting when he noticed there was also a problem Tensa was going through, so he tried making a quick grab for it, but his hand was swatted away with a loud smack..

"O-Ow! What the Hell, why not let me help you with that?" The orangette asked, rubbing his reddening hand with a scowl on his face, causing the Quincy to chuckle a bit.

"Because, we don't have the time right now, and there's always later tonight.." He said lightly, wrapping the towel around his waist and leaving the restroom to enter his boyfriend's room to change into the black sweatpants and dark grey long-sleeved shirt that he had there, Ichigo following him right out and changing into his sleepwear before the two heading down the steps, racing once they got close to the bottom only to find that Karin had Isshin in a headlock, the latter of the two blue in the face from lack of oxygen and choking out sweet nothings to his poster.

"Karin, leave Mister Goatface alone please? I just showered and I do not feel like digging graves tonight." Tensa said with a soft smile, which resulted in the older twin releasing the crying father with a thud on the floor. He ran over to his poster, begging for her to come to life so that she may defend him and whatnot.

Ichigo was happy with the turn of events that have been happening in his life: He was a Shinigami Captain, he had his family, Tensa, and his friends still came over every so often. He was finally at peace and he closed his eyes, picturing the smiling face of his mother, who he knew was watching over him from wherever she was in the world..

"Ichi Ichi Ichi..." A water-like voice began in a deep tone, a light cackle escaping the figure's lips immediately following the repeat of the male's name..

"Oh wha' great fun this'll be fer me.." The figure finished before vanishing from sight, the trace of Reiatsu made the boyfriends look at each other with quirked brows while they ate, silently agreeing to speak about the pressure once they were in bed.

'There's no way...' They both simultaneously thought, mindlessly eating their dinner as they tried to look like they were paying attention to the antics of a small food fight breaking out, but they both seemed to be pretty worried about something.. Who released that Spiritual Pressure, which was similar to a...a Hollow's?

**Second Chapter took a bit of time for me, because I was trying to make sure this would have the right feel like the first one.**

**Let me know what you think about it, and always remember: if a stranger offers you candy, take that shit and sell it for a profit!**

**Bai Bai!**

**~HollowfiedDemon**


End file.
